Brysk
Brysk är en kvinnlig människa från Dunwyn Bakgrund Lady brysk är en över tusen år gammal häxa men hon håller sig ung och vacker med hjälp av att stjäla ungdom från andra. Hon har en bumbimedaljong som Bernhard och hennes främsta mål är att få tag i de magiska bumbiböckerna. Hon har ett flertal schackalliknande tjänare som heter Trogglar. Hertig Torulf är djupt förälskad i henne, både för hennes utseende och personlighet. Hon tycktes ha tyckt om Torulf i början eftersom hon smekte hans huvud med sina händer och klädde upp sig fint inför deras middag där de skulle diskutera en allians. Men Bombo och Bibbi förstörde deras förhållande genom att knuffa till en grymling så han trillade fram över matbordet och välte en gryta mitt i ansiktet på Brysk. Eftersom hon inte visste om att det var deras fel så har hon avskytt Torulf ända sedan den dagen, men han är fortfarande lika förälskad i henne och friade till och med till henne i ett avsnitt Personlighet Lady Brysk är ond och temperamentsfull. Hon älskar sig själv mest av allt och bryr sig väldigt mycket om att hon ska se bra ut och att hennes slott är rent och snyggt. Hon är också intelligent och kan komma på många planer för att komma åt stora bumbiboken. Utseende Lady brysk är en attraktiv och vacker kvinna. Hon är lång och smal och har ljust skinn. Hon har långt, tjockt svart hår som hon ofta döljer under en tight huva. Hon har lila ögonskuggor och naglar. När hon är åldrad är hon kutryggig och hennes långa hår är alldeles grått. Hon är då över tusen år gammal Hennes normala utseende är en lång röd klänning med en svart tight huva som hon döljer sitt långa svarta och vackra hår under. Hennes ärmar är väldigt vida och hon har ett lila bälte. Hon bär även många juveler, bland annat hennes bumbimedaljong. Hennes vackraste och mest ikoniska klänning är en blå klänning som är rundad och tjockare längs den nedre delen och en mantelliknande blå tygbit är fastsydd i den nedre delen av klänningen och släpar i golvet. Till skillnad från hennes vanliga klänning som är väldigt vid är denna klänning mycket tightare. När hon har den klänningen har hon sitt långa svarta hår utsläppt. I Avsnittet Timmi trouble har hon en klänning som är likadan som hennes normala fast det är en vit brudklänning istället. Säsong fem Lady Brysks första framträdande var i avsnittet The road to Ursalia där hon bosatt sig i Bumbibjörnarnas huvudstad Ursalia där hennes trogglar letar efter det stora biblioteket där de magiska bumbiböckerna finns. Under den tiden kommer Gramse och Bombo till Ursalia och letar också efter stora biblioteket. I staden bor det en gammal bumbibjörn som heter riddare Törnbuske som är den enda som vet vart biblioteket finns. Han blir dock tillfångatagen av trogglarna och Brysk försöker få ut honom vart biblioteket finns. Gramse och Bombo räddar honom dock och trogglarna jagar dem. De lyckas dock besegra dem genom att fixa de gamla fällorna som fanns i staden. Lady Brysk kommer då också men gramse lyckas skicka iväg henne i en sorts svävare som de gamla bumbibjörnarna använde och hon flyger iväg lång bort från Ursala Lady Brysk var sedan med i avsnittet Life of the party där hertig Torulf besöker hennes slott för att komma med ett förslag till henne. Dörren öppnas automatiskt Torulf och Todie ställer sig på en matta som börjar åka framåt mot en annan dörr utan att de behöver gå vilket Todie tyckte var otäckt. När de kommer in i det stora rummet kan de inte se någon, Torulf börjar ropa och då vrider sig en tron mot dem där Brysk sitter. Torulf blir förälskad i henne direkt ( antagligen på grund av hennes utseende ) och kan inte få fram ett ord. Lady Brysk går fram emot honom och säger åt honom att tala, men det kan han inte för ens Todie knuffar till hans ben. Torulf berättar vem han är med darrande röst och lady Brysk går bort till fönstret och säger att han har ett förslag till henne. Torulf går fram till henne och säger att de med hans stridsförmåga och hennes magi kan ta över Dunwyn. Innan lady Brysk hinner svara ser hon att Todie rör hennes bok. Hon använder sin magi och får Todie att sväva genom luften till henne och hon säger att ingen rör hennes saker. Hon fortsätter sedan att svara på Torulfs förslag och säger att det inte intresserar henne alls utan att hon vill ha styrkan i magi istället, hon tar då fram sin bumbimedaljong och säger att om Torulf kan ge henne hemligheten i den kan hon tänka sig en uppgörelse. Torulf som träffat bumbibjörnarna vet vad det är och lady brysk blir redan mer intresserad. Torulf ljuger sedan för att imponera på henne och säger att björnarna darrar bara de ser honom, Todie ska då just berätta sanningen men Torulf sparkar till honom så han flyger i väggen. lady brysk säger att om Torulf hjälper henne stjäla stora bumbiboken hjälper han henne att förinta Dunwyn. Men hon säger att de först måste gå igenom detaljerna hemma hos honom. När Torulf hör detta börjar åter igen darra och börjar göra det ännu mer när Lady Brysk lutar sig mot honom och lägger sina händer runt hans nacke och säger att om hon får vad hon vill får han vad han vill. hon kommer sedan igen till Drekmore när de ska gå igenom detaljerna. Hon har då klätt upp sig i en blå klänning och har har släppt ut sitt långa hår. Torulf har tvingat grymlingarna att städa hela slottet, att göra mat och att plocka blommor, men tyvärr hade de plockat en jiffyträdsplanta och det är en speciell växt som bumbibjörnarna letar efter varje år för att täta taket till bumbibo och den skulle också krossa Torulfs drömmar om brysk. Torulf kysser hennes hand och säger att Drekmore är hedrat genom hennes närvaro. Gad och zok tar hennes kappa men råkar då slita sönder och lady Brysk blir rasande. Torulf klår dock upp grymlingarna och ber om ursäkt till hans "kära". Han säger sedan att hans "sköna" ska komma och skåla om deras seger över kung Valdemar vilket brysk tycker låter ljuvligt, de sätter sig sedan ner och äter. Bibbi och Bombo har dock sett att Gad och Zok snott deras planta och tänker därför förstöra deras möte. När några grymlingar kommer in med vildsvinsflambe a la Todie men då slår Bombo till dörren som han kom ut igenom så han tappar balansen och trillar över en matvagn och åker runt i rummet. Brysk och Torulf som precis kommit närmare varandra blir förskräckta. När grymlingen är på väg mot väggen lutar Bibbi en tavla med Torulf mot väggen som grymlingen åker upp på och faller sedan tillbaka. Han trillar fram över matbordet och välter en gryta med sås mitt i brysk ansikte och förstör hennes vackra utseende. Hon blir då förbannad och använder sin magi för att få Todie och Torulf sväva iväg och få en bakelse i ansiktet som var tänkt för honom och Brysk. Hon fnyser sedan och går ut men Torulf springer efter och försöker få henne att stanna men hon är för arg och åker iväg i sin vagn och det ena hjulet kör över Torulfs fot. Han står sedan hjärtekrossad och hoppar på en fot men Todie försöker trösta honom och säger att han hittar annan lady. Torulf förklara då att det inte finns någon som hon, Kategori:Kvinnliga Kategori:Magi Kategori:Skurkar Kategori:Kärleksintressen Kategori:Människor